


The War Room

by dgoatsalt (dragongoats)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dgoatsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald wants to get to know her Commander better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Room

**Author's Note:**

> ** Minor Spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition **

It was becoming a regular occurrence to convene in the early morning in the back of the Haven Chantry to discuss plans for the inquisition. Lately, conversations had frequently turned into heated discussions, everyone voicing their opinions and looking to me to be the objective voice of reason in these situations. As if I did not have my own priorities and biases.

Today was no exception, Cassandra was particularly concerned about a recent request for my appearance at several Fereldan Nobles' parties as The Herald of Andraste. Some included blessing new borns and performing marriage ceremonies.

"The Herald can not be responsible for responding to these requests in person," spat Cassandra in disgust. "I mean, really, there is a hole in the sky and these nobles parade around like it is nothing more than a stain on the carpet."

"No one is suggesting that she should, Cassandra." placated Leliana.

"These noble families do have some sway... it might not be such a bad thing to consider at least attending a few..." pipes in Josephine who is promptly cut off by both Leliana and Cassandra as they begin to voice their objections even more firmly.

I stayed silent, and looked between them as Cassandra ranted and paced around the room, I didn't really mind either way, I'm from Fereldan nobility so I'm no stranger to fancy parties. I turned to face the commander of our soldiers, Cullen, who also chose to remain silent throughout this. I made an exaggerated gesture of exhaustion that made him crack a smile.

The often stoic and focused commander was a bit of a point of fascination to me. I had always admired Templars and their commitment to duty and the order, of course they were a shell of what they used to be but the men and women who served loyally were a constant source of inspiration for me. I would also be lying if I hadn't been immediately drawn to Cullen, physically. He was fit and skilled, and easy on the eyes. I felt like I could immediately trust him, like he would tell me exactly how he felt if I asked.

I broke eye contact with him to address the three women who stop talking and faced me as I spoke, "Can we table this conversation for later? Can we move on discussing the Templars? Leliana, you have reports on their status?".

"Yes, Herald, I have the reports here..." Leliana began.

***

The meeting was long, but managed to stay somewhat on track, though I'm sure that wasn't the last I would hear about noble party requests. I stood outside the war room door, leaning against the wall, waiting for Cullen. He was always the first to arrive and last to leave.

Several minutes after the others had gone back to their duties for the day, I saw the door open and Cullen exit and close the door behind him.

"No patience for nobles, Commander?" I inquired with a smirk.

He looked a bit startled when I spoke but responded calmly, "Not really, though I doubt my objections will mean much in this matter." He looked a bit uncertain of my intentions and asked, "was there something you needed, Herald?"

I moved away from the wall where I was leaning and said, "I wanted to discuss something with you, shall we walk?"

Cullen nodded and we began to walk out of the Chantry. As we made our way down the frozen path outside he reported, "Our soldiers are doing well, they are committed and loyal. We have a strict training schedule and..."

I cut him off, "I didn't want to talk about our soldiers, Cullen, though I have complete confidence in your ability to lead them."

He faced me and looked genuinely confused, "what then?"

"I feel like I don't know much about you, but I would very much like to."

Cullen just stared at me, then cleared his throat. "What would you like to know?"

I gazed at him, feeling a connection with him that I couldn't put into words. "Everything," I breathed.

***

We walked around the lake and told our life stories to each other, enjoying each others company. There was a connection there, it seemed like he felt it too, he responded to my jokes and even returned a few hesitant smiles to my subtle attempts at flirting.

As we neared the training soldiers and our time together ended I felt regret at our parting. "I would like to do this again." I told him as I walked away.

He just nodded, and with a small grin he said in a low, sensual voice, "By your order, Herald."


End file.
